


My Knight in Tacky Armour

by hescamplwt



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Castles, F/F, Knight, M/M, Princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hescamplwt/pseuds/hescamplwt
Summary: Harry is a so-called evil wizard, banished from his kingdom to his own castle, where he has a bad habit of kidnapping the local Princess. Maybe he's evil, maybe it's just fun, but maybe he just has a crush on the princess's knight in shining armor.





	My Knight in Tacky Armour

Two pairs of heels click on the bricks, echoing through the halls of the castle. The large wooden doors thud shut and all outside sunlight is cut off. Only dim candles light up the hallway.

At the end of the hallway, though, a smaller door opens into the main parlor. It’s entire ceiling is glass and plants cover forty percent of the floor. Vines snake up the walls, pink flower blossoms tucked into the leaves. The stain glass windows give the room a soft pink-ish orange glow.

Harry throws open the door with a flourish of grandeur, arms waving about to show off his favorite room. “Isn’t she gorgeous?” He asks, smiling at the visibly irritated girl in front of him. 

“You act like I haven’t seen it before.” She rolls her eyes and walks forward.

“Oh, no need to be sassy, Melinda.” 

Melinda just shrugs and moves to sit on the chaise lounge by one of the windows. Her light blue dress pools around her and the weight of her tiara pushes a couple loose curls into her eyes. She’s pretty, Harry thinks, in a princess kind of way. Which makes sense. “Why am I here, Harry? Again? I mean, you know what’s going to happen. Same it always does.”

“I know,” Harry defends. He starts to pace around his room. His nimble fingers pick at leaves and flower petals as he passes, heeled boots clicking on the tile and his cloak flowing softly behind him. “It’s, like, fun. You know? I come ‘kidnap’ you, easily.” He puts air quotes around the word. “Which, you should really think about getting better security. I literally just walked you out the front door, Melly. We hang out for a little bit. Then your village gets all upset and they send your noblest knight to come rescue you and return you to your kingdom. We have an epic little fight over you, which they eventually win. I let you go back and we do it all again same time next month. It’s fun.”

“Well,” she sighs, “I don’t necessarily hate spending time with you. So, I suppose I just wait for my rescue to arrive.” She pulls out a gold pocket watch that was tucked into the side of her dress. She checks the time, snaps it closed, and tucks it back in. “I’m due for a dinner with my parents in just a couple minutes so they should notice my absence soon and a knight should be here in about an hour. What shou-” She was about to ask what they should do to pass the time but she stops to notice the way Harry bites his lip and digs to toe of his boot into the tiles. 

Melinda stands from her seat and come to stand in front of Harry. Her eyes narrow accusingly and she puts a finger on the center of his chest but she’s smiling. “You’re into my knight, aren’t you, Harry? Do - Do you just kidnap me so he comes here and you get to see him?”

“No,” Harry snaps but his cheeks are pink. “I kidnap you because I’m the evil guy, it’s what I do. This has nothing to do with your beautiful knight. He’s just a perk.”

“You know, you make a shit evil wizard. But, don’t worry, sweet prince, your knight will come for you soon.” She ruffles his curls and starts off out of the room. “You’ll make me lunch, won’t you? I think I deserve it, after being kidnapped and all.”

“Anything for you, my highness,” Harry deadpans but does in fact follow after her, already gushing to her about the meal he’s about to make. She’s right, he’s shit at being evil. 

 

\---

 

Melinda and Harry have reduced themselves to playing go fish on the floor by the time her knight finally comes around. They both jump at the sudden banging at the front door. “Melinda! I know you have her, you bastard, let her go!”

“He’s here,” Melinda sing-songs. “I’ll go hang out in the back of the castle, you go flirt, Fabio.”

“Shut up,” Harry grumbles. Melinda just laughs and slinks out of the door, towards the rest of Harry’s castle. She knows her way around by now, plus Harry was kind enough to give her a tour the first time she was ever here.

Harry makes his way towards his front entrance and opens the heavy door with a wave of his hand. “Hi,” he smiles at the metal man in front of him. The knight pulls his helmet off and holds it under his arm. “Can I help you?”

“Don’t play dumb, wizard, I know you have taken Princess Melinda, now where is she?” He tries to push past but Harry just closes the door most of the way and fits his body into the open space, blocking the cute knight out. The knight’s blue eyes are level to Harry’s chin. He was shorter than Harry by a couple inches but the edge in his eyes made Harry feel like the latter was towering over him. 

“Uhm, no one by the name Melinda lives here, sir, you must be mistaken. Maybe try the castle down the road, they’ve got a dragon. Big princess-kidnapping vibe over there, if you ask me.”

Blue eyes glare at green and the knight unsheathed his sword. 

“Woah, now you’re not going to really fight me, are you? Every other time you’ve just yelled at me til I gave up, let’s try that approach again.” Harry is now backing up down his hallway while the knight stalks menacingly after him. 

“That apparently doesn’t work. I’ll kill you and you’ll never take her again.”

“Kill me?!” Harry shouts. He just barely jumps out of the way as the sword swings down. “That’s a bit extreme, don’t you think?” Metal clangs into brick as Harry ducks to miss a swing at his head. He’s still being backed down the hallway and the only thing behind him is a closed door. 

“Not extreme.” A swing and a miss. “Necessary.” This time the tip of the blade rips a jagged line across Harry’s stomach, tearing his sheer blouse and giving him a thin scratch that starts to bead with blood. 

“Fuck,” Harry curses as he backs against the door. “Okay, okay!” The sword hangs down, blade brushing his calf, and a knife is stabbed into the door, just centimeters from his cheek. A lock of curls floats to his feet. 

“Where is she?” The knight is now right in Harry’s face, chests only inches apart and Harry feels smaller than ever as he slumps against the door. 

Harry is breathing heavily and he can feel his heartbeat in his ears. He can’t feel the cut above his belly button. He can’t even THINK about any injuries he might have, not when he’s being crowded back against the door like this. He can’t think about anything else, actually, except the body under the metal suit and the blue eyes in front of him. 

“Where?!” The knight shouts again and his fist, still gripping the hilt of his sword, slams next to Harry’s head. The blade swings with his movements and it might give Harry a cut on his arm. He thinks he feels it but he can’t look away from seas of angry blue to check. “Answer me!”

“I’ll - I’ll take you to her,” Harry finally breathes out. “Please.” The word is soft and barely heard by either of them. Harry’s not really sure why he’s saying please, not sure what he’s asking for, and the knight looks just as confused. 

A moment passes before the knight backs up, the sword and knife disappearing with him. “Move. Now.”

Harry turns and opens the door behind him, into the parlor. Melinda isn’t in there so Harry immediately moves for the next door. They don’t walk in silence. You never really have silence when a knight is around. They wear way too much metal. Harry thinks it’s tacky and impractical and he doesn’t hesitate to let his opinion be known. “You wear too much metal.”

“What?” The knight asks. Harry turns to look at him as they walk. The knight looks to Harry who had just caught him making googly eyes at his parlor. Yeah, it’s not a sight you expect in the castle of an ‘evil wizard’. 

“It’s impractical. And tacky. It’s loud. You can never sneak up on someone. You get out in the sun and not only are you blinding everyone around you, you’re practically baking your insides. Doesn’t it get hot in there? Plus, it doesn’t even compliment your figure. I don’t see why you wear them.”

“It keeps me from being stabbed,” the knight deadpans and Harry takes the second to notice all the dents and scratches on his chest plate. 

“Uh, okay, then, wow, uhm… Fair point.” Harry opens another door and Melinda pops her head up from where she’s laying on a bed. It’s her room, actually, cause sometimes the kingdom takes a couple days to find her so Harry made sure she had a comfy place to sleep. 

“Melinda,” the knight rushes forward to check on her and make sure she’s unharmed. Which, of course she is, Harry could never hurt anyone. “Did he hurt you? Did he do anything to you?” He shoots an icy glare to Harry. “I’ll kill him.”

“You’ll do no such thing,” she orders. Her eyes narrow in on Harry then widen as she turns to her knight. “My god, did you try to kill him?” She pushes her knight away and moves to Harry, first prodding at the slice on his stomach then grabbing his arm to examine. Harry had forgotten about both of those already but blood was running down his arm pretty steadily when he looked down. His stomach wound was still superficial and more of a paper cut than anything so he wasn’t too worried about that one. Or the one that’s bleeding heavily, for that matter.

“Oh, forgot about those. Don’t fret, Melly, I’m fine.” Harry places his hand over the wound on his arm and a pink glow shines through his fingers for a few seconds. When he lifts his hand, the spilled blood was still there but any other trace of a wound was gone. He did the same to his stomach. “I’m more upset that he ripped my shirt than anything. I really like this one.” He looks down at the ripped lace. “It’s ruined. I may be a wizard but I’m shit with a thread and needle.”

“I can’t believe you, Sir Tomlinson!”

“He kidnapped you.” It’s said more as a question as the knight stands there looking utterly confused. “I, uh, I’m going to bring you home, now. And if you ever take her again, I’ll kill you.” Again, his words sound uncertain, coming out with a questioning lift at the end. 

“No, no you won’t.” Melinda points at him and narrows her eyes.

 

\--- 

 

“You’re kind to him, why?”

“Cause, he’s kind to me, Louis.”

“He kidnaps you once a month, how is that kind?” Melinda and Louis sit at her dining table as they talk. He’s no longer clad in his armour, instead he only dons blue jeans and a black tee. 

“Well, yeah, he does, but only because, well, I can’t say. But he never hurts me and is never mean to me. He has a room for me there so if you guys take a while to find me, I’m comfortable. He feeds me amazing lunches every time I’m there. He gives me tours of his castle. We play games. You interrupted a great game of go fish, by the way.”

“Then what is the purpose of taking you if he doesn’t do anything?”

Melinda rolls her eyes at him. “I told you I can’t say.”

Louis doesn’t like that answer. “You shouldn’t keep secrets from me, Melinda. I made an oath to your family to protect you. I need to know all that goes on.”

“My lord, you dim brick. He’s into you! The Evil Sorcerer has a crush on the Noble Knight. He’s not evil, by the way, that was a joke. Not the crush part. That parts true, he told me.”

“He what?” Louis blanches. “No, he doesn’t, he’s literally an evil wizard?”

“Do you even listen to me? I just said he’s not evil. Not even a little bit. Harry’s one of the nicest people I’ve ever had the privilege of being kidnapped by. If I’m going to be kidnapped, I hope it’s by him. Listen, he’s super sweet and super cute and super into you. And I know you swing that way, castle walls talk and so do other knights.” Louis blushes slightly and bites back a grin. “He only kidnaps me cause he wants you to come save me. He wants to see you. He’s gonna take me again in a month and you’re gonna come get me. Don’t wear your armour. Seriously. And don’t try to kill him this time. Try to like, talk to him or something. I think you’d like him.”

Melinda walks away from the table, leaving a red faced Louis sitting at the table with this new information. And he smiles. 

\---

 

Harry opens the door to Melinda, who slaps a piece of paper to his chest and walks immediately past him to his parlor. “It’s like you’re not even trying anymore! What kind of kidnapper are you?”

Harry looks down at the letter and recognizes the letter he had posted on her bedroom door inside her castle. It was so easy to walk right in there, it was crazy. For having knights sworn to protect her life, she really didn’t have any guards in her castle. Anyone could just come in and kidnap her once a month in a weird attempt to woo one of said knights. 

He laughs when he re-reads what he wrote:  _ Come be kidnapped I’m bored xoxo H.  _ “It got you here, didn’t it? How long do we have before your knight shows up?”

She turns over her shoulder to smile mischievously at him. “Oh, you mean how long until your crush shows up?”

Harry picks a loose gem off his shirt and throws it at her. It bounces off of her head and the pair burst into giggles about it. 

“You probably have about forty five minutes if you want to go fix your hair.”

Harry gasps and reaches up to touch his curls. “What’s wrong with my hair? Does it look bad? What should I do? Melinda, help me!”

The princess sighs playfully and shakes her head. “Come on, I’ll fix you up for your knight in shining armour.”

The pair flit off to Harry’s room, where Melinda places a delicate gold leafy headband in his curls and puts just little bit of shimmer on the high points of his face, accentuating his cheek bones and brows. “You look gorgeous, sweet prince,” Melinda smiles and situates a couple curls around the gold leaves. 

Harry’s gaze suddenly snaps to the window as he breathes, “He’s here.”

“He is?” She asks excitedly. “How can you tell?”

“Mel, I’m a wizard and this place is enchanted as hell. I know when people are on my property. And he’s coming down the drive.”

“This is so exciting,” Melinda gushes and clasps her hands in front of her mouth to hide her smile. 

Harry’s eyes narrow at her and he places his hands on the small on his back. “Why? Why are you excited about this? Mel.” She’s silent. “Melinda! What did you do?”

“I, uhm, Harry don’t be mad, I maybe told my knight that you’re into him.”

“Mel!” He whines. “I didn’t want him to know!”

“Why, Harry, so you can just continue to kidnap me all the time just to see him for a couple minutes? Let me be your wingwoman. Please?”

“Fine,” Harry grumbles and the pair start to make their way towards the main entrance. “Kay, now you go… do something else. I’m gonna go talk to your knight.”

“Louis. His name is Louis. Go get him, Tiger.” Melinda stands up on her toes to press a soft kiss to Harry’s cheek before she turns and walks away. 

Harry skips off the greet his visitor.  _ Louis _ . He flicks the door open as he’s walking so by the time he’s to the door, it’s open. Louis is standing there and, well, this is different. He’s wearing loose black slacks with a tucked in, billowing white blouse. His hair looks softer than ever, pushed loosely back with a couple strands hanging forward in front of his eyes. Oh and his eyes - is he wearing eyeliner? Harry may be having a heart attack. A sword still hangs at his side but that’s to be expected. He is a knight, after all. 

There’s a beat of awkward silence after Louis asks for Melinda and Harry tries to save it by saying, “Oh, yeah, come on, she’s just being tortured back here.” Louis reaches for the hilt of his sword and Harry immediately jumps, “Oh, my god, no, no, I’m sorry, she’s not being tortured. God, no, that was a joke. A really bad joke, I’m sorry. She’s fine. She’s probably, like, I don’t know, around here somewhere. I don’t actually know where exactly she went.”

They walk through the parlor and down another hallway, looking in each room they pass for Melinda. Where did she go, really? “So, uh, what’s being a knight like? Must be exciting.” Harry tries to make conversation and realizes that he’s never actually just  _ talked _ to Louis before, it’s always just yelling threats and attempts on Harry’s life. 

“It’s not bad,” Louis mumbles as he pokes his head into another room, “you know, when the Princess isn’t being kidnapped but that’s almost never. Thank you, by the way, you make my job great.”

“What would you even do if it wasn’t for me?”

Louis scoffs but he smiles sideways at the not-so-evil wizard. “Get a good night’s rest, likely. Wouldn’t have to wear so much ‘tacky’ armour.”

“You didn’t wear it, today.” 

“Yes, Melinda advised me not to. Something about, uh, making to much noise. Couldn’t sneak up on you.” Harry thinks he’s flirting. He’s not sure, but he thinks so. 

“Well, your blouse is nice. I’ll be sure to rip it if we get in another fight. Payback and all.” Harry checks another room with no sign of Melinda. Okay, seriously where is she hiding?

Like he was reading Harry’s mind, Louis asks aloud, “Is she here or are you messing with me? Where’s Melinda?”

“I - I don’t know, honestly, she just ran off, but she’s in here somewhere.” Harry pauses for a second before he thumps the heel of his hand against his forehead. “My lord, okay, hold on, I’m stupid. Give me a second and I’ll find her.” They stop in the hallway and Harry leans up against the wall, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He does a quick mental scan of his castle and all it’s rooms, saying a second later, “She’s down in my laundry room, here, I’ll lead the way.” 

He starts to go back the way they came but Louis feels a small sense of unease as he follows behind. His hand is on his sword. “You better not be trying anything, she really better be here.”

Harry turns around to stand in front of Louis and he almost had a defeated look on his face. “Louis,” he uses Louis’ name for the first time is Louis is take aback for a moment. The softness in his voice was something he’s never heard before. From anyone. “Don’t you get it? I’m never going to hurt her. Melly’s my friend. Everyone always thinks I’m so evil but I’ve honestly never hurt a person in my life. Especially not Mel. And every time she’s here, you guys rush over here to take her from me, like she’s not allowed to leave her castle ever. Don’t you guys stop to think maybe I’m just lonely?” He turns and walks away, going toward the laundry room. 

“Harry,” Louis tries to stop him, fingers brushing at his forearm. 

“You know,” Harry turns and starts in again, he’s getting a little worked up. Harry’s getting tired of always being labeled as the bad guy. “Do you know why everyone just calls me evil? Why everyone thinks I’m a monster? Why I’ve been banished way out here?” Louis fish-mouths. “No, really, do you know? I don’t. So I quote-unquote ‘kidnap’ Melinda. I can’t very well just go hang out with her publically in the kingdom without being murdered, now can I? I’ve been friends with Melinda before you’ve even known her but then everyone hated me cause I’m the so-called ‘evil’ wizard and I can’t even see her.”

“She told me you took her because of me.”

Harry blushes and looks down to his boots, clasping his hands behind his back. “Well, only like kind of. Mainly cause she’s my friend and I miss her but, well,” he shrugs and looks impossibly further down, avoiding eye contact as much as he possibly can. “You’re a plus. It’s not like I knew at first that you’d be the one to come take her.”

They’re quiet as they stand there, Harry looking anywhere but the knight in front of him but he has a feeling he’s being stared at. “Seems like everything worked out pretty well, then, huh?” 

 

\---

 

They eventually make it down to the laundry room and, well, they’re in for a shock when they walk in. Harry immediately turns his back and squeaks out a “sorry” while covering his eyes. Louis stands extremely still and silent but squeezes his eyes shut. 

“Oh, my god,” Melinda mutters while a second voice whispers a barely audible, “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, my god!” Harry shouts but he’s laughing and that eases Melinda just a bit. “Are you decent? Jesus, Mel.”

“Yes, oh, my god, Harry, yes I’m decent, I wasn’t naked in the first place.”

Louis is still silent and his eyes are still closed when Harry turns around. “Really, Mel?” Harry teases. “In my clean clothes?” His clothes are hanging to dry around the room and they were all up in them. “You have your own room, you heathen!”

Louis finally opens his eyes and looks at the pair in front of him; the unfamiliar brunette was standing slightly behind Melinda, almost hiding. He then looks to Harry who is standing with his hands on his hips and tapping one foot. 

“How long has this been going on, young lady?” He waggles a finger between the pair and raises one eyebrow. Very mother like, Louis thinks, and stifles back a small giggle that surprises him. 

“Uhm, well,” Melinda looks back at the brown-eyed brunette, “A-around a year. Uhm.”

“A year?!” Harry interrupts, throwing an absolute tantrum. “A whole year? So everytime you were here, and you’d run off while I defend your honor against  _ this _ mongrel,” he jerks a playful thumb at Louis, “ _ this _ is what you were doing? I sacrificed my favorite blouse for you, and you repay me, by what? Snogging my keeper and not even telling me? And don’t think you’re off the hook, Sophia,” he points to the small brunette who is shaking with laughter by now. “You live here! We talk to each other every single day about every single thing but you kept this from me for a whole year?” Harry dramatically falls back against the door frame and puts a hand over his forehead.

Melina now has her arms crossed as she stares at Harry with a mixture of embarrassment and amusement. Louis still really hasn’t even moved from his spot next to Harry, he’s just smiling sideways at boy, shoulders softly shaking with quiet laughter. And, Sophia, well, she’s just full on losing it. She’s doubled over in laughter with her hands on her knees but she’s laughing so hard no sound is even coming out. She’s always been super amused with Harry’s overly dramatic ass. 

“I’m - I feel betrayed,” Harry starts in again. “Lied to. Deceived.” 

“Mislead.” Louis chimes in.

“Cheated.” Harry doesn’t miss a beat and the two go back and forth.

“Fooled.” 

“Tricked.” 

“Conned.” 

“Bamboozled.”

“Duped.” 

“Hoodwinked, if you will. I’m shocked. I expected this from Mel, but you, Soph? I trusted you!”

This breaks Mel’s composure and she starts laughing, too, and puts an arm around Sophia to pull her into her side. Sophia just puts her arm around Melinda’s waist and melts. “You expected this from me, Harry? Really?”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Of course. Are you guys using protection?”

“Protection?” Melinda splutters. “From what?”

Harry looks around the room while three people look at him very confused. “There’s rats down here sometimes. Did you guys put any traps out? They bite.” He’s one hundred percent serious. 

Melinda rolls her eyes and takes Sophia’s hand to lead her past the two boys and out of the room. All four make their way back to Harry’s parlor. Sophia and Melinda snuggle together. Harry watches as Mel removes her tiara and places it gently on Sophia’s hair before placing a kiss to the tip of her nose. They’re so cute Harry wants to punch himself in the face, it’s not fair. A whole year they hid this from him, he can’t get over it. 

Louis settles on a bench by the window and Harry just sits on the floor with his legs crossed a few feet away. “Would you guys like to stay for dinner? Soph and I kill it in the kitchen.”

“Ooh,” Mel gushes and smiles up at Sophia. “We should stay, Lou. She’s amazing cook. This one time she made me this amaz-”

“Oh, my god!” Harry interrupts. “You had your first meal without me? Do you guys even  _ care _ about me? It’s like I barely know you anymore.”

“We’d love to stay,” Louis says, surprising Harry, honestly. He’s smiling over at Harry and Harry can’t help but smile back.

 

\---

 

Harry and Louis spend a lot more time together now and so do Melinda and Sophia. There’s no more “kidnapping” going on anymore; now, Melinda and Louis just come over a couple times a week. And for the first time in, well, Harry can’t even remember how long, he is going to Melinda’s castle openly. 

But it’s not like it’s normal. Before, Harry had to sneak around and use spells and tricks to cloak himself when he came to get Melinda. Now, Louis had to meet him at the kingdom’s edge, armour and all, and escort him to the castle to make sure no one did anything. People here really hated him for no reason at all. Everyone stared daggers at Harry and Sophia as they walked behind Louis. Harry wanted more than anything to reach out and hold Louis’ hand like he’s gotten used to doing but he knew he couldn’t. Not in front of people, not yet. 

Harry thinks Louis kind of felt the same way, though, because Louis looked back and caught Harry’s eye - he wasn’t wearing his helmet currently - and fell back to walk behind Harry, with his hand on Harry’s back. To anyone else, it would look like Louis is guiding him, with his sword perched threateningly on his other shoulder, instead of putting a calming hand on his maybe-boyfriend’s back. They hadn’t really made anything official, yet. 

As soon as they’re sealed away behind castle doors, Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “I’m gonna go change out of my tacky armour and I’ll meet you guys in Mel’s sun room. She should be in there.” Harry smiles as a shiny metal Louis clunks away down the hallway. Louis takes the chance to call his armour tacky or impractical, every chance he has, and Harry giggles every time he does. Louis turned about to be a lot softer and lovey than he expected and he loves every little bit of it. 

Mel and Sophia are sitting together across from Harry who is curled up in his seat when Louis comes to drape himself over Harry’s lap. Louis immediately rests one hand in Harry’s curls, the other resting softly on his hip. Harry’s arms wrap around Louis’ delicate waist. 

This is the moment, Harry remembers, that was the exact second he realized he loved Louis. They had been together for almost six months now. Louis actually has started to stay with Harry most nights the past month or so. Considering Melinda was practically in charge of the whole kingdom, it was easy to get away with. If the Queen ever questioned Melinda about it, she easily covered for him. Sophia, in turn, has started to stay more with Melinda, pretending in public to just be friends. 

Melinda was expected by the kingdom to marry a man, preferably a prince of another kingdom, so they can rule together. So a serious girlfriend is not something she can spring on them just yet. Her parents, though, have said they will help her in all that she needs. Things really couldn’t be better for the four of them at this point in time. There were still things to improve on, but they were happy. 

 

\---

 

The two men were walking together in Harry’s garden when it was first said. They had hands linked between them, sun warming their skin, and a light breeze ruffling their hair. Harry was rambling about a book he had read and was giving Louis a plot summary. Louis loved when he did this, got so excited about a book and wanted to tell Louis everything. Louis loved listening to him talk. Louis loved his animated expressions and hand motions as he described characters and scenes. Louis loved the way he looked, sun kissed in front of bushes and bushes of flowers. Louis loved the way he held his hand, thumb absentmindedly caressing the back of Louis’ hand.

“I love you,” he had said out of the blue, cutting Harry off mid-sentence but Harry didn’t mind. Harry stopped in his tracks, Louis’ arm jerking back when he continued walking. “Harry,” he laughed, “Come on.”

Harry said nothing, just cradled his face ever so softly and kissed him. It wasn’t the first time they kissed, not even close, but it felt like the first time, every time. “I love you,” Harry whispered back. This, he thought, this is happiness. 


End file.
